Iris Return"
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The original Green Ranger from the past meets the modern Rangers (AU)
1. Default Chapter

"IRIS RETURNS" doug Normal doug 4 167 2001-10-25T11:09:00Z 2001-10-26T14:56:00Z 10 4350 24799 none 206 49 30454 9.2720 

"IRIS RETURNS"

BY DR. THINKER

#######################################################

Saban, Inc copyrighted Power Rangers and related characters, palaces people and things. All rights reserved. Do not sue me, because I had no money for you to get. I own Iris. 

#######################################################################

Long time before Rita and her goons were trapped in the space dumpster by Zordon's early ancient Power Rangers, Goldar had show many faces from vile grinning as he saw the humans race to a shocked face when face with the ancient Power Rangers. Presently, Goldar has only three faces, a bored out-of-the-mind face, a hopeless fighting face and an just-plan-upset face for defeats after fights with the more modern Power Rangers, Zordon created.

Just last weekend, Rita's green candle plan went up in, pardon the pun, in waxy smoke. It's seems Miss Kimberly, the Pink Power Ranger, successfully got past him. His right shoulder was still painting from when use her Power Bow against. The Dark Dimensional protects against the Rangers morphing, if they aren't morph, and since Kimberly was using her power, he was harmed by the bow and had to transported back, but he tossed a good thirty putties to prevent Kimberly from getting the candle, but the putties were defeated, when she got the candle and got it back to Zordon's command center just in the nick of time, because Tommy was getting nervous again the Cyclops monster, an illusionist that can make illusion of all of Zordon's zords, with the exception of the Ultrazord. With Zordon help, the Rangers successfully recharged Tommy's green power. Then as always as a team, blasted Cyclops into history books. 

Then he jumped to just two days ago, when he tried to find out where Rita was. He was going to ask her if he wants her to use the "Crystal of Nightmare" against the Rangers. He checked everywhere in the Rita's tower, including the Eltarian building that it was attached to. In the Eltarian buildings, he only found one things: a good amount of dusty and dead Eltarian skeleton. He decided to ask the only one that mighty now where Rita is at the moment, her monster maker, Finster.

Just today, he discovered Finster in his lab crying in an over-size black rag. When Finster left. He picked up the rag and made a horror discover. That rag wasn't a rag at all, but Rita's rotten grown. Goldar learned a new face that day. The face was a shocking reality-kicking Goldar like a Megazord's Power Sword destroying one of Finster's monsters.

##################################################################### 

On the Earth, the Rangers allies, Zordon and Alpha 5 were trying to locate Rita's body. And time-to-time, one or two the Power Rangers helped out. This time around is was Tommy and Jason, who was walked thought the park section were the early portion of the battle against Rita had took place.

"I can't believe we looking for the leftovers of that evil queen", commented Tommy to Jason.

"Me, too. That battle almost gives me flashbacks to the first battle against the Dragonzord." Jason remarked.  

"Don't remind me, bro." Tommy stated. "I thought my Dragonzord was going to ripe to pieces." 

Jason silently nodded as he remembered that battle. Rita appeared on Earth, but instead of carrying her wand, she was carrying a sword and shield. Trini and Kimberly had found the wand and it was guarded by a blue version of Putty Pig, who told the Rangers's, his name is Mucus, and told the Rangers, he's a shape-shifter.  Meanwhile, Zack, Jason and Tommy tried to force Rita to give up.  The Rangers successfully foiled Mucus again, by having him switching in many past-monsters forms that he got tired and disappeared against and then attacked Rita's wand The other Rangers who were still fighting Rita, discover that she was becoming weak, summon her wand and become giant size in no time flat. The Rangers called on the Megazord. Rita almost gives the Megazord a nasty foot stomp, if it was for the Dragonzord showing up. Rita never gives the Megazord any more damage. She had focus more on the Dragonzord, calling it "her" zord. Meanwhile, the Megazord called on the Power Sword and crash Rita's wand. It disappeared in a huge poof of green-color smoke as well as Rita. The only clue was Rita's odd hat piece. According to Zordon, it was a part of a Galiora witches outfit, which was deep in the M51 galaxy, a galaxy soon deep in evil, that black holes becomes white hole and their many planets circled a blood red sun or a dark black sun. 

######################################################################

Meanwhile, deep in Angel River which runs thought Stone Canyon a humanoid body was floating. Unlike most bodies that ended up in the rivers of the Earth, it wasn't dead. She was still lived. But she was totally knocked out cold. But a memory comes to her.

  
######################################################################

_"Good work Rangers. This planets regular Rangers can clean up this mess made by the Water Muncher." Zordon declared._

_"That's going to take a few eras." The Aquarian White Ranger remarked. "Hope to bump into you again, in less thunderstorm, time."_

_Choppira, a humanoid Saber-Tooth Tiger put her one of her hands on hand and started to scratch her head. "What does that mean?" growled Choppira using some water to clean her huge fangs. _

_A humanoid Triceratops nicked-named "Tops" answered back, "They are hoping to see us again when trouble isn't around." _

_And dragon-type voice stated, "Yeah, right. If I know Gen. Lokar, he's on the move again."_

_A Mastodon humanoid remarked, "Iris, you should relax."_

_"She's only Ranger that prefers to relax in the Command Ship Castle, or on her own home planet. Unlike certain Mastodon named, Tusk, that I know that can relax on any planet in the universe." Rex, who was humanoid Tyrannosaur Rex_

_The Mastodon's huge tusk turned from a pale white to a blushing red.  _

########################################################################

Zordon commanded "ALPHA 5, I HAD SCENCE ANOTHER GREEN ENERGY IN ANGEL GROVE. IT'S IN ANGEL GROVE RIVER. KIMBERY AND TRINI ARE NEAR-BY. CONNECT THEM."

"Right away." Alpha 5 replied. 

########################################################################

Meanwhile, on the Rita's own palace, deep in the basement. Goldar was looking thought the computer systems. Many of computer systems were to power, Rita's palace as it flew thought the space. The others keep on eye on both Lokar and Zordon in the Astral Plane. One was a huge database keeping all monsters from putties to the Masters of Zedd, a huge database of nasty creatures. And to keep things, well, Rita had kept files on all Power Rangers, past and present. Gen. Lokar had give Rita, some Power Ranger DNA on all six early Rangers, and Finster had somewhat unbelievable theory to test. So he gives Goldar sample of Rita's blood. Finster some had time up with Bamboo on DNA testing to try to figure out in Iris had been turned into Rita. 

Goldar had placed Iris's in one section and Rita's in another. Both of them were keep frozen, so when heated, both would be fresh as they day they were born. Finster started the machine by pushing a few buttons. After a few minutes, it turned that the DNA matched 100%.  Goldar added a new face to his collect of faces: Tommy Oliver-like guilt.

"Are you sure? I think this old computer **might **had some dust in it." Bamboo remarked.

"This is Eltarian computer. I don't think Zordon's planet **wasn't very** found of dust." Goldar answered. 

Goldar had removed the armor become the basement was more dusty become Rita never clean any room that doesn't use much. The only room cleans that were her throne room and Finster's lab. Bamboo had a lab that only Finster cleaned. Squatt eat dust almost for every meal. Both him and Scorpina hated to clean, they room were mostly clean by Squatt or Bamboo. Eltarian was an ugly beautifully planet to his eye, that need a good trashing, in his not-so-humble opinion. Eltarian according to him was the clean-freaks of the universe, creating space dumpsters, like the one that Zordon imprison him in. Goldar would **really love **to give Zordon the same treatment that Eltarian give him, but since Zordon was in the Astral Plane when Rita successfully roasted Zordon's body, but the five other Rangers successfully defeated her and imprison in the dumpster.   
  
Another computer attached to this one. "Iris has been located in Angel Grove Lake."

"Squatt and Bamboo, take some putties." Goldar commanded. "And found and kill Iris, before the Rangers do."

##############################################################

"I hope Zordon isn't playing jokes with us." Kimberly. "It will make me late for a date with Tommie."

Trini rolled her eyes. Even since Jason had turned the Sword of Darkness into a pile of green smoke, Kimberly had been trying to date Tommy at least one or twice a week.  Trini wonder what if that blind date that she sent Tommy and Kimberly went a little too well.  

"**What in name of the…?**" screamed Kimberly.

"What up?" asked Trini.

Kimberly just pointed. "Squatt and Bamboo, with a few putties."

"**Hurry up, Clay Brains, Iris must be collected before those goodie-goodies two-shoes show-up!**" Squatt stated. 

"I don't think we need to morph to handle them." Trini remarked. 

  
"Let's do it!" Kimberly shouted,  "Yo! Blueberry. I got a score to settle with you." 

Squatted turned to see two of Zordon's little teenage color-squad.

"**PUTTIES!!! MASH THEM INTO NEXT WEEK!!" **Squatt stated. 

A battle broke out. Recently, the Rangers had decided not to morph when tackling Rita's simple putties. Trini kicked two putties into a near-by tree. Kimberly flipped over a few putties to hit Squatt. 

"**That teaches you not to mess with things!**" yelled Kimberly as she high-kicked Squatt. 

  
Bamboo wasn't afraid, but he had reason that Goldar had retreated on the face day. Zordon's teenagers were very good as being a secret battle force against evil. Bamboo decides on retreating by pushing Kimberly and then grabbing Squatt and transported back to the moon.

Just later, the over four Rangers arrived.   
  
"You are late again, bro." Red Ranger told the Green Ranger. Trini could imagine the look on Tommy face. ****

Trini discover a strange body. It looked human, with three exceptions, two long dragon-type wings and a very long tail. The body was clothed in a green shirt and green skirt. A small belt was circled around the body, with a strange empty spot just a bit above her tail. 

"If it was for the **gross-out **wing and tail, she could be a human." Kimberly remarked.  

The dragon muttered in alien language. 

"It gives the impression of being a individual with something like dragon component linked to it." The Blue Ranger said.

"Billy, what did you say?" asked Kimberly. 

"He say that it looks a human with part of dragons attach it." Trini answered. "I think this is Iris."

  
"Iris?" asked The Blue Ranger. "Zordon didn't mention that. He did mention to us that you were fighting Squatt and Bamboo." 

"No, but we overheard Rita's Blueberry and Blackberry mention Iris." Kimberly remarked.   

"Huh?" asked Billy. "Rita even sent down food before."

"She was insulting Bamboo and Squatt, Billy." The Black Ranger remarked. 

"Why did you morphed?" asked Kimberly. 

Billy and Zack turned to see the Red Ranger. "I thought we could scare Bamboo and Squatt just by appearing. It look like your were losing."

"Well, you didn't need to morph. Squatt and Bamboo are just Rita's joking squad." 

"Let's morph and take her back to the command center. We tell Tommy what we found out later." Trini stated. 

With in second, Kimberly and Trini morphed to finish the part of the original five Rangers, the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger.

#####################################################################

_"Well, it is my favorite monster to mash."  The Green Ranger stated in a more alien female voice. _

_"This is one monster of Zedd, that you can't handle." The huge ape retorted. _

_"I can handle anything that Zedd hires, creates or summons." Green Ranger remarked. _

_"Then well, I will bet you my name of Goldar that I will win against you." The huge ape remarked._

_Goldar doesn't see it, but the sound of the Green give him the look of fear on his face. The battle was not going to hot for Goldar. _

_The Green Ranger fighting skill was equal to him. Goldar lost count of how many time that Goldar got defeat by least one Ranger._

_"I forgo my bet." Goldar stated as he disappeared. _

_A female Pydertacyl dress in a pink shirt and pink skirt landed by the tree. In her belt was a Morphin Changer.  _

_"Iris, you **shouldn't have **done this." The pydertactyl remarked. _

_"Winga, don't worry, Goldar is a moron. It's easily to fool that ape-brain." Green Ranger remarked. _

_"Well, what's up with that fish head?" asked the Green Ranger remarked. _

_"Well, it's cliché, but the Mega-Zord is on its last legs. Rex's and mine's zord took a good hit. We need the Dragon in battle more to kick fish breath into history." _

_"Time to awake, Dragonzord. You are need badly." Green Ranger stated as she bought out the Dragon Dagger and did a humming as Winga morphed into the Pink Ranger. _

_"Return to Castle Ship, Pydertacyl." The Pink Ranger stated.  _

_They watch as the Castle Ship opened up to let Pydertacyl in and Dragonzord out._

_"Time to join the Dragonzord." The Green Ranger stated.   
_##################################################################

When the Rangers transported, they wasn't in usually command center with view globe and a Zordon's tune. The room only had Zordon's tube and six beds. 

"RANGERS." Zordon's voice rumbled. "THIS ROOM IS THE MEDICAL ROOM. LONG TIME AGO, BEFORE EVEN EARTH HAD ITS DINOSUARS, THIS WAS A HUGE CASTLE THAT COULD FLY THOUGHT SPACE WITH ANSWER DISTRESS CALL THOUGHT OUT THE UNIVERSE AGAINST THE FORCE OF EVIL. THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT KINDS FORCES OF RANGERS. – PLANET RANGERS WHICH KEEP LESSER EVIL OFF THE THEIR PLANETS OR KEEP THEM AT LEAST AT BAY AND TRAVELINGS RANGERS WHICH I TRAINED MYSELF. FIVE OF THEM – CHOPPIRA, WINGA, TOPS, TUSK AND REX – WERE FROM DINURA, A PLANET THAT HAD HUMANIOD CREATURE BASED ON CREATURES OF YOUR DINOSUAR ERA AND ICE AGE ERA. ONLY ONE RANGER WASN'T FROM DINURA. THAT WAS THE GREEN RANGER, IRIS, WHO COME FROM NOGRAD, AN PLANET THAT HAD MANY OF IT'S HUMANIOD DECIDED FROM AN HUGE DRAGON. I ASLO HAD PICKED UP SOME DARKNESS THAT LEFT HER BODY. I HAD A FEELING THAT RITA STAFF WAS THE STAFF OF DARKNESS, A TWIN WEAPON TO THE SWORD OF DARKNESS."

"Now, that's what I called surprising." Tommy stated.

"NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE SUPRIZED ME ANYMORE." Zordon remarked.

"She looks she's sleeping." Zack remarked.

"ZACK, SHE IS HAVING A CHANCE TO GET HER OWN MEMORIES BACK AFTER BEING NEAR THE SWORD OF DARKNESS. UNLIKE THE SWORD OF DARKNESS, RITA HAD BEEN THE STAFF FOR DARKNESS QUITE SOMETIME. THE FIVE RANGERS HAD IMPRISON HER AND HER COURT IN THE DUMPSTER ANY CENTURIES AGO, AND IT SUCCESSFULLY REMOVE ALL OF HER RANGERS MEMORIES." 

"How long will it take her?" asked Kimberly. 

"IT IS UP TO HER. BUT IT'S SEEMS MISMATCH MEMORIES HAD COME TO ALL READY." Zordon stated. "EITHER THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT OR TOMMORROW, WILL SHE BE AWAKE AND HAD MEMORIES."

The alarm sounded. 

"Looks like Goldar send downed another oddball monster to be history with 10 minutes or your powers back." Zack joked. 

A huge screen dropped down. On the screen was an odd creature, the Whale Master, a huge Whale that blasted a doorway. 

  
"Back to Action." Jason commanded.   
  
#######################################################################

"LOKAR! I'M NOT GOING TO JOIN YOU! THE OTHER RANGERS ARE GOING TO SAVE ME!!!" the female voice shouted.

A blue humanoid with white horns, two black wings and a long red tail appear. "Yeah, right. The Rangers think you are dead, Iris, and your good will be deader then that false body, I had Gen. Vile."

"Why?" asked the female voice replied.

Lokar's blue hands showed a large black staff with a red orb in it.  
  
"I HAD GOT THIS!! THIS IS THE STAFF OF DARKNESS. WITH IT A CAN CHANGE ANYONE INTO SOMEONE UNDER MINE CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
########################################################################

It was after the Power Ranger had defeat Whale Master by using the Ultrazord, the present day Power Rangers had return to their normal lives, and Alpha 5 and Zordon had relaxed.  So when she awaked she wasn't too surprised to see her in a medical bed with a green blanket on her. She stated to hunt down her other teammates. She saw that Zordon hadn't change the look of the castle ship in same time, but they were no sign of Winga, Rex, Choppira, Tusks or Tops. But the chest that had hold the morphing deceives was emptier then Rex's stomach after a huge battle against Zedd's forces.   

  
In only a few minutes, it took her to reach a doorway on to a mountain path. She was shocked to see that it's a pretty high up in a mountain. Iris wings feel stiff, and she took off to wake then up. Then she went to see Zordon's room. Instead of Zordon's modest bed, a huge plasma tube took its place.

"Zordon? Is that you?" the visitor asked.

"IRIS. HOW LONG HAD YOUR BEEN AWAKE?" Zordon question.

"Only a few minutes." Iris remarked. "But where are my other teammates?" 

Zordon replied. "THEY HAD SUCCESSFULLY IMPRISONED ZEDD'S QUEEN, RITA AND HER COURT INTO A SPACE DUMPSTER AND RETIRED."

"But the coins, what's with them messing?" Iris asked. 

"RITA HAD ESCAPED AND I SUMMON EARTHING TO USE THE POWER AGAINST RITA AND HER FORCES." Zordon answered.

  
"Who is Rita? Zedd never had a queen." Iris wondered.

"Hey! What do we got here?" asked Alpha 5. "Rita's DNA matches your DNA." 

"So Gen. Lokar successfully turned me evil." Iris remarked. 

For a few hours, Iris cry her green-eye out..

################################################################## 

It was noon on a Saturday, and usually Billy could be found with in his lab at work on another one of his many ideas. Today, Billy feels like getting more information about Zordon, that when he transported he found a mysterious girl with a pair of wings crying over Alpha 5. Zordon was watching her, quite cliché, his humble opinion, like a hawk.

  
"What's going on here?" Billy asked. 

Zordon answered, "GREETINGS, BILLY. THIS IS IRIS, THE ORIGINAL GREEN RANGER." 

"Hello, Iris." Billy remarked. 

"I guess your new Blue Ranger." Iris remarked. Billy saw that the Iris had a green shirt and green skirt. Her long black hair matched her green eyes. 

"How did you know?" asked Billy. 

"Your clothing picking must have been affected by the Power." Iris stated with glint of happy in her eye. "Before I become a Rangers, mostly of my clothing was white or red. But after become Green Ranger, I become attached to the color green." 

Billy stated, "The weekend after I become a Ranger, and I feel like to heave cloth piece object like they in actual fact did raise on vegetation to by my Ranger colors."

"Or in other words," Iris remarked. "You send money like it grow on trees."

"You decoded my techno-speak. Only Trini could have done that." Billy replied in shock. 

"Well, Tops had a problem with trying not to techno-speak when trying to speak outside of being a Ranger. Though his horns always send to get the past of one of Zedd's creation."

"Who's Zedd?" asked Billy.

Zordon replied. "BILLY, ZEDD IS LORD ZEDD. HE IS RULER OF THE PLANET EVILINA. HE HAD FIVE NASTY GENERALS, BUT RECENTLY THEY WENT ON DIFFERENT PATH– LORD GEAR OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE, MASTER VILE OF M51 GALAXY, GASALOT OF THE ELEMENT PIRATES, GEN MUTUS AND GEN.  LOKAR OF NOGRAD." 

"You need that red Frankstien-type Monster and that faceless thing we battle before and after the Island of Illusion was a General of Zedd?" asked Billy.   

"Yes. Lokar was used as a bait to get me into Astral Plane, but the other Rangers success imprison Rita."

"I can't believe I throw rotten spells at you guys for quite some time." Iris remarked. Her eye seemed to be water-logged from crying so much." 

"Was she under a spell?" asked Billy.

"SHE WAS UNDER A SPELL THAT WAS CREATED BY LOKAR BY USING THE STAFF OF DARKNESS." Zordon answered. "THE STAFF OF DARKNESS IS THE TWIN SISTER OF THE SWORD OF DARKNESS."

"Then, though it's quite cliché, I will forget and forgive." Billy remarked. 

"What happen to the sister sword?" asked Iris.

"IT ENEDED UP INT TOMMY OLIVER'S HANDS WHILE HE WAS UNDER RITA SPELL TO KILL THE OTHER FIVE RANGERS – TRINI, ZACK, BILLY, JASON AND KIMBERLY. JASON DEFEATED THE SWORD OF DARKNESS AND BOUGHT TOMMY TO OUR SIDE. "

"That must had cause a lot of damage to the city." Iris remarked.

"Did it ever. Mostly it was the Goldar and the Dragonzord that did most of damage." Billy recalled.

"Yo, Billy, what's up?" Zack stated but paused. "It's seems Iris is been up for a spell."

Iris smiled remembering Tusk, who Wing called the "King of Relaxing", though Tusk didn't use slang much, unlike this strange skin humanoid. 

"I got a lot to learn about this planet." Iris remarked.

###################################################################

John T. Rockson High School was the high school for Stone Canyon. Since this school was the closest to the Youth Center. Ernie found the door unlocked. When he got out of this shock, he went and found the Center in trash worse then any of Rita's monster had put it. 

Ernie's found a note. It read: You been trashed by a human monster – Janice." Ernie's eye flipped out. Janice is a Rockson High School local bully, she's more into kung fu, and could be a killer. Janice usually attacked the Surf Stop, a sister company to the Youth Center. 

  
Ernie lived just on the edge of Angel Grove and she lived right across the street Janice always of herself as a monster even when other told her that she was not too. One day, he saw Janice tossing Bulk and Skull into a trashcan with almost the erase of Superman. Janice would have been a goodie-goodie if one of her parents lived. She hated the foster family who keep away from her. 

######################################################################

Inside the Astral Planes, Lokar was plotting. Low time ago, he was nasty and rotten down to the gone. Lokar feel a balance that he did wanted. Lokar must create a few witch for Goldar and her goons or the good will successfully attack the palace when it's on Earth, and return Goldar, Bamboo, Squatt and Finster to the dumpster. Lokar must successfully for a short time take over Goldar's brain. 

"GOLDAR, LISTEN TO ME OR A CHANGE IN THEBALANCE THAT IS NOT GOOD FOR ME OR YOU. FIND ME A NEW WITCH OR I'M GOING TO MELT YOU."

"Who are you?" asked Goldar.

"THE NAME IS GEN. LOKAR -- THE DARK DRAGON" stated Lokar.

"What would happen if Goldar don't find you a replacement Rita?" questioned Finster. 

"ZORDON'S COLOR GUARIANS WILL IMPRISON A SIMILAR DUMPSTER THAT YOU WERE IMPRISON BEFORE." Lokar stated. 

Screams come from Bamboo and Squatt. Scorpina looked nightly nervous. Finster just stands against this monster machine.

"IF YOU FIND ME A NEW WITCH. DOESN'T HAVE TO NAME RITA TO WORK. I CAN CHANGE PEOPLE AND MONSTERS WITH OUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT THAT FACELESS ELTARIAN." 

"We need someway of keeping the Rangers busy, while you hunting down a queen. They had been a royal pain to our plans." Goldar stated.

"MUCUS! COME FROM THE DARK DIMISONAL AND TAKE YOUR NORMAL FORM." Lokar.

A huge three head dog-like monster appeared.  Mucus's skin appears as black as the night. Red eyed dotted all three heads. 2 pairs of sharp fangs dropped from her mouth. She was horror to look at. She could have given any Earth movie monster a run for their money. 

"What's up, Lokar?" spoke Mucus. 

"GO TO EARTH AND KEEP THE RANGERS BUSY. THEY MUST NOT TRY TO STOP ME FROM REPLACING RITA." Lokar stated. "ASLO FINSTER CAN DO YOU ME A FAVOR?"

"Yes?" asked the short monster maker weakly.

"Add a few putties to the mix. The blue breath will make sure putties will be connecting for some time.

###################################################################

After a few Ayi-yi-yi-yi-yi type yells, Alpha 5 told me that Iris and Zordon that Mucus was on Earth. 

"RELAX, ALPHA AND CONNECT THE RANGERS." Zordon stated clammily. 

With in a few seconds, all of the Rangers. Just before the Rangers went into battle, some data come to. 

Iris remarked, "We got huger problems. Mucus is in his original body, which is a three head dog. The first head can fire flames, the second head can fire an ice beam against you again, and the last head can make putties harder to defeat. The only weak spot is a mouth on the neck that allows Mucus to speak with out using her other heads. Good luck, Rangers."

  
#################################################################

Lokar popped an odd location. It was the Temple of Time, a huge time clock that can transport anyone or anything though time and space. Lokar was using own bones and was walking to the Erase Temple. The Erase Temple had the power to charge any creature history. It goes with the six crystral that the Rangers will use. The Temple power comes the Dino Crystal, the Thunder Crystal, the Ninja Crystal, the Zeo Crystal, and the Key Crystal. Lokar know where most of the Crystals were. The Dino Crystal was in the Power Temple on Eltar, Zordon's home planet. The Thunder Crystal is hidden on rainiest planet in the galaxy, Aquarius, home of the Aquarian Rangers. The Ninja Crystal is hidden in the St. Foolish, the huge volcano in the Dessert of Desire.  The Zeo Crystal is hidden in the Long Cave, right where Rita's palace is. The Turbo Crystal hidden on Earth just right under Zordon's Command Center. The Space Solar Stone is the core of KO-50. Lokar has many histories of the Power Rangers; from a universe that had a Zeo Ranger visiting a shriek to a universe in Rita prevent Zedd from getting into the dumpster in the first palace. 

  
Now Lokar thinks of Iris and her history.  He comes up with a plan. Finster, Bamboo and Squatt ambushed the original Yellow and Green Ranger while on planet, Calon-3. In Iris's own memory, she successfully knocked Bamboo and Finster for a role, until Finster used his smaller monster maker to create Hammer Hog, which successfully got trapped Iris in her Ranger suit for some time. But his time around Bamboo will toss a sleeping can at the Rangers. The Rangers suit will disappear and both will all sleep. Bamboo was trying to hit both of them at the same time, but Bamboo was a good at pitching, so most of it got on to Iris while only a little pit.  The potion that Bamboo used was powerful sleeping portion that only comes off in water. The Yellow Rangers awakes in time to help prevent me from doing rotten stuff to the planet, but original Green Ranger sleeps until her sleep tube ends up in Angel Grove River 

_I want to be free after that dump Dark Scepter is not long living._ Lokar thought. .  

  
###################################################################

  
Goldar was walking thought Angel Grove, afar way from the Ranger fight. Goldar was guardian by a few putties.

"You must be that funny ape that the Rangers been battling." An unknown voice remarked.

  
Goldar turned himself around to find a girl. The girl's face revealed Goldar that the girl had rotten life. The girl was dress in a rotten orange shirt and ripped blue jeans. In her head was a sword. Her other hand has hammer. Goldar spotten a point knife sticking out from one of her sneakers. Most human know her as Janice, the Stone Canyon's worst person and the nasty bully in all of California's High School.

"The name is Goldar." Goldar growled,  "Do you mind if I erase your past and create a new history?"

  
"What's the catch?" asked Janice. 

"You will be evil for the rest of your life." Goldar answered.

"I'm **love **being **evil**!" stated Janice. "I hate love and peace. I still wonder if the founder of Angel Grove had been a peace freak or a rotten beatnik. I love wars and trashing dumps." 

_I hate to do a rotten cliché, but this look a start of a rotten friendship._ Goldar thought.

###################################################################

Lokar smiled when Goldar appeared with Janice. 

"HELLO, JANICE. BEFORE I ERASE YOUR PAST. DO YOU WANT A NEW NAME?" 

"Yes, Teria." Janice replied. 

"Then, Queen Teria, you new life will begin NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
################################################################

"I had another memory of how I got and lose my power coin." Iris remarked.

"THIS IS LOKAR DOING. HE HAD SUMMONED MUCUS TO PREVENT THE RANGERS FROM COMING IN ON US, AND THEFORE HAVING THEIR OWN MINDS EFFECTED BY HIM"  Zordon stated.

"It's Janice Calon, know as the Human Monster. Her history is being change to be come Queen Teria and the one that put your on ice." Alpha 5.  "He's making Youth Center to be accidentally damage by old member of Bulk's gang." Iris replied.

"ALL OF MUST NOT REVEAL TO THE RANGERS. WE MUST ACT LIKE TERIA WAS A VILLIAN THAT SIMILAR TO RITA."

###################################################################

"I thought Teria was out of surprises", joked Zack. "When finished connecting the Zords into Megazord battle mode. That monster was gone."

"Iris? Are you going to sleep again?" asked Billy. "You mostly like had sleep to last a few thousand years."

"Some after next weekend, perhaps." Iris teased. "I got some plans. To see your history, and to check on ancient Morph Master text."

Zordon noted in his mind that Morphin Master text is a text that reveals the future of the Power Rangers. Out of the original Rangers, Tops and Iris could decode the history of the Rangers. 

In his mind, Zordon play a line from the Morph Master text.__

_When the Pink Ranger successfully collected the Green Candle, Lokar will switches the queen witches. _

  
##############THE END################################################

 __


	2. 

"IRIS RETURNS"  
  
PART 2 - "SOME NEW FRIENDS AND SOME NEW EMENIES"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
See Part 1 for the notes!  
################################################  
  
From Iris's Dairy  
  
Sept. 5, 1996  
  
Haven't written in you in a long time. Things are quite quiet in cute  
  
city of Angel Grove. After Lokar's change of placing my other-self, Rita, with Jane's  
  
Tessera, Tessera acts more evil and wants to drestory the Earth. Usually,  
  
Ranger seem to handle the plot like she's was just as evil as Rita, thought I give  
  
her some credit. She's come up with more monster that come out of left-feild that  
  
Finster usually did. Just last monthy, she created a hurried Toxic Trashhog, to slow Trini's  
  
fight aginst pollution to halt It might it's end with the Power Sword. Goldar and Scoprina are still  
  
around, popping up at least three times a month. Bamboo and Squatt had been busy  
  
keep on keep their eye on the Rangers, but more like it to get of Tessera's face when  
  
she's having one of her upset mood. I'm been looking thought the Morphin Text,  
  
a history of what's going to happen and how, the next point, is totally confusing me,  
  
it's states Zedd is coming when motor are running, unless Lokar's planning  
  
on this nothing change.  
  
Signed  
  
Iris Enakson  
  
#########################################33  
  
"You can had the computer consol back, Alpha." Iris  
  
stated. "I'm going to take a dip."  
  
"Got you!" Alpha 5 remarked. "I place you in Indian Ocean this  
  
time around."  
  
As Iris transported, Aphla 5 turned to fact a Zordon, the smart  
  
Eltarian who in change of keeping on eye on the Power Ranger.  
  
"Good thinking on the Blue Ranger part, placing copys of the textbooks  
  
up here. She's getting quite use to it." Alpha 5.  
  
"IT SEEM THAT'S SHE THAT SHE LIKE THIS PLANET AS MUCH  
AS I DO." Zordan remarked. "THOUGHT, I WAS A LITTLE WORRIED  
WHEN YOU TRANSPORT TO THAT FAMOUS SCOTLAND LAKE, I WAS  
AFAIRD THEY WOULD FOUND THE PATH TO NURYSA, WHO I TURNED  
INTO A SEA DRAGON FOR THE PROTECTION OF THIS EARTH!"  
  
"Hey! We got some news from Eltar. It's seem the Zedd's seem  
  
to history, Evilara's going to hunt some with bloody plast" Aphla 5.  
  
Zordon stated. "LOKAR'S CHANGING OF THE WITCHES, SEEM  
TO HAD EFFECT LATER POINTS IN TIME AS WELL."  
  
######################################################  
  
Two alien eye looked like they been poked by their fingers many time over, were  
  
just two old frog eyes that were in the hands of no other Lokar's hands.  
  
"Zedd got his red-skin butt killed. So Nurysa is still around! She was my best monster  
  
and almost as power-ful as Zedd himself. So I had a idea. I wonder if that Stonelion still around."  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Egyt. The Grand Pyrmaid stands by a lion with a man face on it. The lion had a serious look it.  
  
"Funny, very funny." Lokar stated. "Stonelion been stone still for a while. Awake!"  
  
The Sphinx awake with a look. "How Zedd's clone of me? King Sphix-A-Lot doing?"  
  
Lokar, was in a human-looking body, was sweating bullets. "He's a history, and  
  
if you help me, you can finish those who kill them."  
  
"Look who? The color-coded teenagers, Zordan's Power Punks?" Stonelion asked.  
  
"That would be correct." Lokar muttered.  
  
Stonelion groaned, and jumped cracking in one of pyrmiad that was about 4 times  
  
as big as the crack in the "Liberty Bell."  
  
With in moments, Stonelion and Lokar disappear.  
  
"Holy lions!" stated strange tiger-humaniod dress like a mummy. "I better tell Zordon about  
  
this!"  
  
#########################################################################  
  
The command center room where the strange tiger-human appear. It saw a humaniod  
  
in the chair.  
  
"Hey! Zordie! Wake up!" shouted a voice.  
  
The chair turned around. "Who's calling for Zordan?"  
  
"Who in the heck are you, dragon lady?" asked the it.  
  
"I'm Iris." stated the dragon lady. "And what's with the dragon lady, the only person  
  
who usually call me that is Choppa, though it's when I make a big bad mistake."  
  
"Iris? The first Green Ranger, recently recovered from a rotten spell?" replied  
  
the tiger.  
  
"How did you know?" asked tiger.  
  
"Around the time of the Putty Pig, The Space Police broke the first text  
  
for the first appear in a over a 10 million centries remark that Zordon  
  
will be a rule. If the planet is not at over 2220 year old in the minds  
  
of the humans, the Power Rangers will be not allow on it. I keep  
  
a eye on Zordon, hopefully, that he doesn't turn himself evil  
  
with this powerful coins in this hands."  
  
"Mostly Choppa, depsite you lack her fangs." stated Iris.  
  
"Correct. The name's Sandy. I was hidding myself in Eygt, to keep on  
  
Zordon, but I need time to think of who to explain Lokar's switching, while  
  
on the surface, I discover that Lokar a restored the Stonelion."  
  
Zordon's voice boomed, "I WAS AFAIRD THIS! LOKAR MUST BE GOING AFTER THE MONSTER  
IN LOCH NESS! STONELION CAN'T NOT BE HURT BY OUR ZORDS POWERS. THEY WILL  
HAVE A TOUGH FIGHT BUT STONELION CANE BE DRESTORY IF HE IS SMALL."  
  
"Wait! I discover that you working on some plans for different zords in the the war room!" Iris shouted.  
  
"Holy fangs! What you mean?" asked Sandy.  
  
"It's Zordon was planning to up-date the Zord, but I don't know how old or how new is the plans." Iris  
  
"Did he change the ship?" Sandy asked  
  
"Just that he added a new command center for his new Ranger force. Humans."  
  
"Altantisians?" Sandy asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, that island sunked, Present Day Humans" Alpha 5 remarked. "Teenagers. After that July 5  
  
deal with Rockethead, I didn't think I live threw them."  
  
"Their aways another version of teenagers on planets, even Eltarian a few of them." Iris stated.  
  
"CORRECT, IRIS." Zordon remarked.  
  
#########################################################  
  
"What is Lokar doing?" Goldar asked. "He's nuting then apebat today."  
  
"That's coming from a lardbucket like you." Bamboo teasted.  
  
"SLIENCE!" Queen Tessera stated. "Lokar is a vile nasty villian who can  
  
vampired-out Count Buglot! If you don't want you heads ripped off by  
  
myself, you will allow Lokar to do what ever he please him!!!!"  
  
"Yes, my queen." groaned Goldar.  
  
"Long time, no Ape-face." stand a voice. It was Stonelion standing  
  
next to the monster maker.  
  
"You! Brick-for-brain!" Goldar yells. "Get away from it, before you brick  
  
it!"  
  
He moved--more like--jumped forward, breaking the monster mechine.  
  
"Spoken too soon, Apeface." Stonelion.  
  
"Now what are we going to about monsters?" Goldar asked.  
  
"Lokar had it all figured out." Stonelion.  
  
##############################################  
  
"Thunderzords?"  
  
"CORRECT. JASON WILL BECOME THE RED DRAGON. TRINI  
WILL BECOME THE GRIFFON, KIMBERY WILL BECOME THE FIREBIRD,  
  
ZACK WILL BECOME THE LION, BILLY WILL BECOME THE UNICORN."  
  
"And what about Tommy?" asked Iris.  
  
"The Green Ranger?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I WANT SOMETHING THAT MIGHT THOUGHT AS EVIL, BUT NOT REALLY.  
SOME THAT TO MYTHS."  
  
"I heard the Aficans had myths about a trick-little spider!" Sandy stated.  
  
"A Spider-Zord? Sounds like something for Peter Parker." Iris laughed.  
  
"THANK SANDY! HUMOR ASIDE, THAT IS A GREAT IDEA FOR A  
ZORD. THANK THE GREAT BUILDER!!" Zordon shouted.  
  
"Their's a private camp for cops on Nograd. We can use that as base while  
  
Zord keeps on the Ranger's enemies" Sandy  
  
"I hope we can finish the zord before Stonelion trashes the Dinozords,  
  
if Tessera decides on making him grow." remarked Iris.  
  
#################################################  
  
"I got a guestion? How long did it took to create the Dinozords?"  
  
asked Sandy.  
  
"About a week. And if Zordon's told me that Finster's last is monster making  
  
mechine, I don't think we had to worry until Finster gets is mechine back-up  
  
and running." Iris stated. "But with Tessera, you never know what's  
  
get her in a knot. But the soon, we start, the better will be."  
  
A large Eltar crystral engine appear. It's green coloring.  
  
"What is heck is that thing?" questioned Sandy.  
  
Iris replied, "The Zord's engine. A non-pollution combine of magic/mechine. This planet's  
  
is very slower then the Earth, so we will return by nightfall, if they mechine is  
  
finish by the end by the week."  
  
"Good idea. Let's get to work? How do you what your spider look like?" asked  
  
Sandy.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Wow! I think I did it faster then I when I created the Dragonzord!" Iris shouted.  
  
She was looking a huge black zord with sliver legs. The Spider-Zord had six  
  
legs.  
  
"Let's seem what's the Rangers think!" stated Iris.  
  
"Let's go!" remarked Sandy.  
  
Iris, Sandy and the Spider-Zord dissappear from Nogard  
  
#############################################################  
  
At the time, of their arrival. The Rangers were looking  
  
worst.  
  
"Don't tell me that Tessera used Stonelion?" Iris asked.  
  
"She did. It wrecked the Dinozords!" Kimbery shouted. "Now how are we going DEFEAT  
  
him!!!"  
  
Iris and Sandy had to cover their ears.  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR THE THUNDERZORDS." Zordon spoked.  
  
"Thunder Zords? What's thoses?" Zack asked.  
  
After a short explaining, we were shocked. When we finished  
  
exploding the new Zords.  
  
Billy remarked, "Zordon, I didn't know you did upgrade to."  
  
"Don't worry to much, I added a few things. Like some engery  
  
from the old Dinozords." Aphla 5.  
  
Iris thought, If I know Aphla 5, he got them before Stonelion drestoryed  
  
them and waited for us to return with the Spider-Zord.  
  
Zack's joke brought Iris's out of her mind and back into the reality.  
  
"Spider-Zord?" Zack laughed. "That's something for Peter Parker,  
  
not Tommy Oliver."  
  
It was the first time Zordon laughed in a long time.  
  
#################################################  
  
"What went wrong this time?" asked Tessera looking like she was  
  
about a headache similar to Rita herself. "I sented a exploded monster  
  
on Earth and I want some answer!! NOW!!!!"  
  
"The Power Rangers got a few new toys." Bamboo remarked. "They  
  
turned Stonelion into, as the Earthing say, swiss cheese."  
  
"HOW?" Tessera asked.  
  
"Thunderzords!" Goldar remarked.  
  
"Don't worry to much about that." Nysura stated. She was a large Snakion. "Let's me  
  
see the Monster Monster."  
  
Finster, "But I thought Zordon turned you to sea monster and tossed  
  
you into a lake on Earth."  
  
"Lokar freed me. Now what's get to work on up-grading these monster maker"  
  
Nysura remarked.  
###########################################################  
  
"AYI-YI-YI-YI!! Some's happing on to view globe!" stated Aphla 5.  
  
The Rangers, Sandy, Iris turned to face it. "Helloooo, Rangers! You may  
  
had drestory Stonelion, but you NEVER defeat Finster's monsters again!" A evil  
  
laugh remarked.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Jason.  
  
"THAT IS NYSURA, AN SNAKION AND FINSTER'S GIRLFRIEND. SHE  
  
IS CLASS-A MONSTER THAT COULD REFORM ON DRESTION. THE ORIGNAL  
RANGERS SEEM TO MEET HER ONCE EVERY MONTH."  
  
"Please, don't remind me." Iris remarked. "The last attack almost drive me insane. And,  
  
please, rangers, don't ask how!"  
  
#################THE END########################################## 


End file.
